


Elia Martell: Was wäre, wenn ich frei wäre zu gehen?

by RoseAkaShi



Series: Was wäre, wenn... [17]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, R Plus L Equals J
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 07:01:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18278186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseAkaShi/pseuds/RoseAkaShi
Summary: Elia Martell will weg aus Königsmund. Als sie sich die Frage stellt, was wäre, wenn Ned sie einfach gehen könnte, kommt ein Stern vorbei und erhört ihren Wunsch. Ob es so ist, wie sie es sich vorgestellt hat? Aber ein Rückgaberecht gewähren die Götter nie.





	Elia Martell: Was wäre, wenn ich frei wäre zu gehen?

**Königsmund, 281 n. A. E.**

Elia war keine närrische Prinzessin, die von Ritter und Helden träumte. Sie war immer eine realistische Frau mit politischem Verstand gewesen. 

Dennoch wünschte sie sich, als Rhaegar mit der Armee aus Königsmund abreiste, dass sie ebenfalls frei wäre zu gehen. Sie stellte sich vor das Rhaegar bei Trident sterben würde und der König durch irgendeinen Wink des Schicksals auch. Dann wäre sie frei zu gehen. Obwohl sie dann wohl für ihren Sohn, den zukünftigen König bleiben würde. Aber wenn sie jetzt einfach gehen dürfte… sie würde es tun. 

 

**Königsmund, 281 n. A. E.**

Am nächsten Morgen klopfte Ser Jaime an ihrer Tür und sagte ihr demütig, dass der König ihre Anwesenheit verlange. Elia konnte ihren Unglauben nicht verbergen, als anstatt König Aerys Rhaegar auf den Thron saß. Neben dem Eisernen Thron war ein anderer Thron aufgebaut. Ein rotgepolsterter Sessel aus Ebenholz. Darauf saß Lady Lyanna Stark. 

Bevor sie an der Reihe war, trat Lord Eddard Stark nach vorne. Der neue Lord von Winterfell nachdem Aerys Lord Stark und Lord Brandon getötet hatte. Wann und wie war eigentlich Aerys gestorben? 

Lord Stark sah nicht so aus, wie ein südlicher Lord. Keine feinen Gewänder mit detaillierten Verzierungen. Seine Kleidung war aus Leder, glich einer Kampfkleidung. Der Mantel, den er trug, zeigte einen detailliert gestickten Schattenwolf mit vereinzelten Sternen. Es könnten aber auch Schneeflocken sein. Jemand hatte sich dabei sehr viel Mühe gegeben. Das graue Fell am Kragen darauf schien gar nicht passend für den Sommer hier zu sein. 

„Lord Stark“, begrüßte König Rhaegar ihn. 

„Euer Gnade“, grüßte Lord Stark ausdruckslos zurück. „Ich bitte vor meiner Abreise in den Norden und den Rückzug meiner Armee, um die Erfüllung eures Eides, bei der Niederlage am Dreizack. Eine Geisel aus dem Haus Targaryen.“

„Wie kannst du es-“

Es war Jon Connington der mal wieder zur Verteidigung von Rhaegar gesprungen war, aber dieser hob selbst die Hand um seinen viel zu treuen Freund Einhalt zu gebieten. 

„Lord Stark, da ihr jetzt wisst dass ich eure Schwester nicht entführt habe und auch geheiratet habe, können wir diese Bedingung nicht vergessen?“

Das war wirklich interessant. Wann hatte die Schlacht am Dreizack stattgefunden? Wieso lebte Rhaegar noch, wenn er verloren hatte? Und wann verdammt noch mal hatte er Lyanna Stark geheiratet und war das eine anerkannte Ehe?

„Meine Schwester in Königsmund versichert nur den Eisernen Thron, dass der Norden ihn nicht angreifen wird“, antwortete Lord Stark klug. „Was versichert den Norden, dass der Eiserne Thron ihn nicht angreifen wird? Ich muss auf eine Geisel aus eurem Haus bestehen.“

Gut so. Es schien als gab es böses Blut zwischen ihnen. Mit Lady Lyanna als Königin hatte Rhaegar anscheinend nicht den Norden gewonnen. Welche Allianzen hatte er wohl?

„Wie kannst du glauben, dass ich es zulassen würde, dass meinen Zuhause etwas geschieht, Ned?“, fragte die Königin aufgeregt und beleidigt. „Du hast mein Wort das euch nie etwas geschieht.“

„Dein Wort bedeutet nichts, meine Königin“, gab Lord Stark zurück, ohne sie wirklich anzusehen. „Ihr seid für den Tod unseres Vaters und unseres Bruders verantwortlich. Genauso wie für den Tod von über zehntausend Nordmänner, die in dem Glauben starben ihr hättet Ehre. Winterfell verlangt eine Geisel unserer Wahl für den Frieden. Euer Gnaden, ihr gab mir euer Wort.“

Während Königin Lyanna vollkommen entsetzt aussah, nickte Rhaegar steif. Elia konnte nicht umhin Befriedigung für ihre prekäre Situation zu empfinden. Es geschah den beiden recht. Lyanna Stark war vollkommen erschüttert durch die Vorwürfe, aber ihr Bruder hatte recht. Sie sollte sich mit dem Gedanken auseinander setzen, dass sie für den Tod ihres Vaters und ihres Bruders verantwortlich. Ganz zu schweigen von all den anderen Menschen, die in diesem Konflikt ihr Leben gelassen hatten. 

„Welche Geisel wählt ihr?“

„Euren Sohn“, antwortete Lord Stark schlicht und Elias Herz zog sich sofort zusammen. Nicht Aegon. „Meinen Neffen.“

Seinen Neffen? Es konnte nicht um Aegon gehen. Lyanna hatte einen Sohn geboren? Aber natürlich hatten Rhaegar und sie ihre Zeit nicht mit reden verschwendet. 

Energisch stand Lyanna von ihrem Thron auf und rief energisch: „NEIN!“ Doch Rhaegar nickte zustimmend und sagte: „Bitte respektiert auch meinen Wunsch, dass eine Königswache ihn in den Norden begleitet.“

Hilflos musste die neue Königin zusehen wie ihr Mann und ihr Bruder um das Schicksal ihres Sohnes verhandelten. Es gab doch so etwas wie Gerechtigkeit auf der Welt.

„Ich akzeptiert Ser Arthur in Winterfell.“

„Ser Arthur ist der beste Schwertkämpfer der Königswache“, erwiderte Rhaegar. Und er war auch der beste Freund des Prinzen. Es war so als würde Lord Stark zwei Geiseln mitnehmen. 

„Er ist auch der Bruder meiner Frau“, erklärte Lord Stark. „Bei ihm kann ich sicher sein, dass er nicht meiner Familie schadet.“

Lord Stark war mit Ashara verheiratet? Sie hatte gewusst, dass es dieses Versprechen gab, aber hatte Lord Stark nicht Lady Catelyn Tully für ein Bündnis mit den Flusslanden geheiratet? Wie war das geschehen? Waren es doch Sterne auf seinen Mantel, die das bezeugten?

„Einverstanden.“

Damit verbeugte sich Lord Stark und im Gegensatz zu ihr oder anderen Bittstellern wartete er nicht wie es üblich war im Thronsaal, sondern ging einfach wieder. Staunend sah sie ihm nach. 

Danach gab es noch viele andere, mit denen Rhaegar sich befassen musste. Haus Tully musste schwer leiden. Anscheinend hatten sie sich den Rebellen angeschlossen. Hoster Tully wurde seinen Titeln beraubt und musste an die Mauer gehen. Sein Erbe Edmure sollte der neue Lord von Schnellwasser werden, aber sein Vormund würde sein Onkel Brynden Tully werden. Die Ehe zwischen Lysa Tully und Jon Arryn wurde aufgelöst. Sowohl Lady Catelyn, als auch Lady Lysa würden als Geiseln nach Königsmund kommen. Ebenso sollte Brynden Tully für die Treue zum Thron, die Mutter des Königs, Rhaella Targaryen heiraten, sobald diese ihr Kind bekommen hatte. War Elia die einzige, die fand, dass auch Rhaegar leicht wahnsinnig war?

Lord Arryn wurde begnadigt, da sein Erbe ermordet wurde und man ihm nicht vorwerfen konnte, sich aus Profit erhoben zu haben, sondern um seine Mündel zu schützen. Daher durfte er auch nicht bestraft werden. 

Dann wurden die Lennisters behandelt. Tywin Lennisters war kaum etwas vorzuwerfen, außer seine Untätigkeit und seiner nicht Erfüllung seiner Eide gegenüber der Krone. Verbissen warf Lord Lennister dem König vor, dass König Aerys ihm seinen Erben genommen hatte. Rhaegar entschied dass Lord Lennister weiterhin damit bestraft werden sollte, dass Jaime Lennister für alle Zeit von Titeln und Erben befreit sein sollte. Aber sie erfuhr, dass es Lord Stark war, der einen Präzedenzfall geschaffen hatte. Anscheinend durfte Arthur Dayn heiraten, was seine Schwester arrangiert hatte. Kein Erbe antreten, aber eine Familie haben. Nach Lord Lennisters Wunsch, musste Rhaegar auch bei Jaime dieser Ausnahme zustimmen. Aber wen sollte Jaime in Königsmund schon heiraten, wenn der König immer darauf ein Auge haben würde? Dafür arrangierte er die Ehe von Cersei Lennister und seiner Hand, Jon Connington. Die Mimik des Greifens war wirklich amüsant. Sie hatte Jon Connington noch nie gemocht. 

Als letztes stand Haus Baratheon vor Gericht. Anscheinend war Robert Baratheon beim Dreizack von Rhaegar besiegt wurden. Dann aber hatten die Nordmänner ihn überwältigen und gefangen nehmen können, weswegen der Rest der königlichen Armee sich ergeben musste. Dann hatten sie die Niederlage des Prinzen zu ihren Gunsten genutzt. Aber Robert war gestorben und obwohl er Gründe für die Rebellion hatte, fand Rhaegar sie nicht ausreichend. Verständlich aber, dass Stannis Baratheon den Befehlen seines Bruders gehorcht hatte. So wurde Lord Stannis begnadigt, zum Lord von Sturmkap ernannt und natürlich musste er eine loyale Frau heiraten. Lady Mariya Darry, eine Cousine von Ser Jonothor Darry, der bei der Schlacht am Dreizack starb. Desweiteren nahm Rhaegar den jungen Renly Baratheon als sein Mündel auf. Auch eine Geisel. 

Da niemand von Haus Graufreud da war und sich wohl auch niemand um sie kümmerte, wurden die Eisenmänner wohl ignoriert. Dann war Haus Tyrell daran für ihre Treue belohnt zu werden. Lord Maes Tyrell trotzte vor stolz, als Rhaegar sagte, dass er dessen Sohn Willas als seinen Knappen nahm. Aber es ärgerte ihn wohl, dass Lord Tarly einen Platz im Kleinen Rat bekam, und nicht er. 

„Prinzessin Elia“, sprach Rhaegar ruhig, hochherrschaftlich, wie es seine Art war. Und als wäre sie nur irgendeiner seiner Untertanen. Keine Königin. Das sagte ihr alles über ihre Situation aus. 

Dennoch war es Ser Jaime, der neben ihr zusammenzuckte. Der liebe, unsichere Junge, der in eine Welt hineingeworfen war, die seinen Idealen nicht frönte. Um ihn und der ganzen Welt zu zeigen, wie man mit so einer Situation umging, reckte Lyanna ihr Kinn und trat unter all den Blicken und Geflüster stolz nach vorne. 

Ungebeugt, Ungezähmt, Ungebrochen. 

Elia war ein Mitglied des Fürstenhauses Martell. Eine Prinzessin von Dorne. Es war egal was Rhaegar aus ihr machte. Sie war eine geborene Prinzessin. Niemand konnte ihr sagen dass sie weniger wert war. 

„Unsere Ehe wird hiermit gebrochen“, erklärte König Rhaegar ohne jegliche Einleitung oder Feingefühl. „Der Segen der Sieben Götter ist dem gegeben.“

Es war der Hohe Septon, der vortrat und verkündet: „Die Sieben Götter stimmen den Bruch der Ehe von König Rhaegar Targaryen und Prinzessin Elia Martell zu. Die Prinzessin ist unfähig weitere Kinder zu gebären und kann die damit verbundene schuldige Aufgabe an das Reich nicht mehr erfüllen. Somit scheiden die Götter die als ewig gedachte Verbindung.“

Gelangweilt von der Ansprache des Septon sah Elia in die Augen ihres Mannes. Diese Farce interessierte sie nicht. Sie glaubte nicht an die Sieben Götter – wie Rhaegar wusste. Er selbst war kein wirklich frommer Mann. Ihn interessierten nur seine Prophezeiungen und was andere Menschen für ein Bild von ihm hatten. Tatsächlich fand Elia sogar ein wenig Humor in dieser Situation und ihre Augen funkelten wohl, als sie Rhaegar ohne Angst und auch ohne Ehrfurcht entgegen sah. 

„Euer Bruder, Fürst Doran, hat zugestimmt euch in Dorne wieder aufzunehmen“, verkündete Rhaegar und sagte es so als wäre sie eine entehrte Frau, eine Hure, der mit aller Mildtätigkeit Obdach gewehrt wurde. Rhaegar erniedrigte sie. „Ihr könnt sobald ihr es wünscht abreisen.“ Also am besten sofort. Rhaegar wollte sie loswerden, wie ein lästiger Knochen. 

Elia vollführte einen perfekten grazilen Knicks. „Euer Gnaden“, meinte sie mit hellem Tonfall. „Ich werde mich mit meinen Kindern sogleich auf den Weg machen.“ Herausfordernd sah sie ihn an. 

„Nein“, sprach König Rhaegar sogleich. „Die Kinder bleiben hier.“ Nein, Rhaegar! Das tust du mir nicht an! „Aegon ist… mein Erbe.“ An seinen Tonfall erkannte Elia, dass er das nicht wollte. Sie musste das weiten ihrer Augen unterdrücken, als sie die Erkenntnis überfiel. Rhaegar hatte irgendwas für ihren Sohn geplant, um ihn aus dem Weg zu haben. Er hatte den Bastard auf den Thron setzen wollen, bis Lord Stark ihn für sich gefordert hatte. Noch wahrscheinlicher war, dass Rhaegar gedacht hatte, dass Lord Stark Aegon fordern würde. „Prinzessin Rhaenys wird ebenfalls in Königsmund aufwachsen.“ Nicht auch noch Rhaenys! Nein, das konnte… das würde sie nicht zulassen!

„Rhaenys ist auch meine Tochter. Euer Gnaden, ihr könnt einer Mutter nicht beide Kinder entreißen. Das ist grausam“, sagte sie mit ein gewissen herauslassen ihres Temperaments. Genug um alle Blicke auf sich zu ziehen und ihnen das Verständnis des Leidens einer Mutter zu geben. Rhaegar wollte nicht als grausam gelten. Sein Selbstwertgefühl baute sich auf den Meinungen der anderen über ihn auf. „Rhaenys ist auch eine Prinzessin von Dorne. Haus Martell würde für die Sicherheit der Prinzessin garantieren.“ Und wüten, wenn es absolut beleidigt werden würde. 

Jetzt konnte sie sehen, wie die Rädchen sich in Rhaegars Kopf drehten. Diesmal konnte er sie nicht einfach abspeisen. Seine dunklen Augen huschten über die erwartungsvollen Blicke seiner Untertanen. 

„Ich kann euch Rhaenys nur unter einer Bedingung überlassen“, sprach Rhaegar sicher und Elia ahnte, dass er etwas ausgeheckt hatte. „Um deine Loyalität zu beweisen, musst du erneut heiraten. Einen loyalen Mann des Eisernen Thrones, der willens ist dich zu heiraten und die Vormundschaft für Rhaenys zu übernehmen. Ist jemand dazu bereit?“

Dieses miese Schwein!

Rhaegar wusste ganz genau, dass kein Mann jetzt aufstehen würde. Alle Männer die bereit wären sie zu heiraten, waren nicht da. Weil alle ihr loyalen dornischen Männer nicht anwesend war und weil er gerade verkündet hatte, dass sie keine Kinder mehr bekommen konnte. Außerdem würde er auch von solchen Männern die Loyalität zu ihm anzweifeln. Und kein Mann, der loyal zum Thron war, würde sich melden. 

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie wie Ser Jaime sich entsetzt bewegen wollte, aber sie gab ihm ein Handzeichen zurück zu treten. Elia biss sich auf die Unterlippen und versuchte weder zu weinen, noch den Kopf vor Scham zu senken. 

Ungebeugt, Ungezähmt, Ungebrochen. 

Immer wieder sagte sie sich das. Aber dieser Mann war dabei ihre beiden Kinder zu stehlen. Kinder für die er sich offensichtlich nicht einmal interessierte. Elia sah wie ihr Onkel Lewyn ärgerlich den Griff seines Schwertes packte, aber weiterhin wachsam, bereits allarmiert von seinen geschworenen Brüdern beobachtet wurde. Ser Arthur Dayn war nicht anwesend. Wahrscheinlich bewachte er die Kinder. Bald er würde er sowieso nicht mehr da sein. Außerdem konnte er genauso wie Jaime nichts ausrichten. 

Am schlimmsten von allen waren nicht einmal die zufriedenen Blicke von Rhaegar und die Gleichgültigkeit von Lyanna Stark – die auch ihr Kind verlieren würde – sondern die selbstgefälligen Blicke von Lord Jon Connington, als hätte sie das verdient. Der Mann hatte sie nie leiden können und ihre Erniedrigung bereitete ihm Freude. 

„Ich werde Prinzessin Elia heiraten“, erklärte eine unbekannte Stimme. „Und die Vormundschaft für ihr Kind übernehmen.“

Sofort ruckte ihr Kopf automatisch zu der Stimme. Ein Mann, groß, blond und sehr gutaussend, trat nach vorne, an ihre Seite. Sie hatte diesen Mann noch nie gesehen. Er schaute nicht zu ihr, sondern dem König entgegen. Wer war er?

Wieder schaute sie zu Rhaegar, um seine Reaktion abzumessen. Er schien nicht nur ungläubig zu sein, sondern auch verwirrt. Auch Rhaegar kannte den Mann nicht. 

Aber Lyanna Stark anscheinend, denn sie stand entsetzt auf. „Nik“, sagte sie im vertrauten Klang. „Du bist verlobt. Du kannst sie nicht heiraten. Denk an Bethyna.“

„Ich gebe ihn frei“, sagte jetzt eine weibliche Stimme. Noch einmal sah Elia sich nach einer unbekannten Stimme um. Eine rothaarige junge Frau, junges Mädchen, trat ein wenig nach vorne. Sie sah weder unglücklich, noch erschüttert aus, sondern selbstbewusst und stark. „Ich entbinde Niklaas aus seinem Versprechen und gebe ihn meinen Segen.“

„Beth“, meinte Lyanna Stark kopfschüttelnd und mitleidig, als würde sie mit einer guten Freundin sprechen. „Wieso?“

„Weil es das Richtige ist“, sagte die Dame Bethyna unerschütterlich und sah Lyanna Stark genauso unnachgiebig an, wie es Lyannas Bruder getan hat. 

„Stellt euch vor“, verlangte Rhaegar. Er wusste nicht wen er vor sich hatte und er versuchte sicher es abzulehnen. „Wer seid ihr?“

„Ich bin Lord Niklaas Ruhmspeer, Sohn von Harrold Ruhmspeer und Branda Ruhmspeer aus dem Haus Stark“, erklärte er und Glück erfasste Elias Herz, als sie begriff, dass es möglich war. „Ich bin der Cousin von Königin Lyanna und Lord von Amberly.“

Der Cousin der Königin. Damit konnte Rhaegar nicht behaupten, dass er nicht loyal war. Das durfte er nicht, weil er sonst die Loyalität des ganzen Nordens in Frage stellen würde und das konnte er sich bei dem fragilen Frieden nicht leisten. 

Es schien als wäre Rhaegar in seinem eigenen Spiel, das er ins Leben gerufen hatte, geschlagen wurden. 

„Ich werde die Ehre annehmen und Prinzessin Elia heiraten“, erklärte Lord Niklaas und Elia zwang sich nicht vor Dankbarkeit zu weinen. Er hatte Rhaegars abscheuliche Worte umgewandelt, indem er es als Ehre bezeichnete. „Und die Vormundschaft für meine zukünftige Stieftochter Rhaenys übernehmen.“

Das gefiel Rhaegar nicht. Sie erkannte es deutlich und natürlich versuchte er einen Fluchtweg zu finden: „Prinzessin Elia kann keine Kinder mehr bekommen. Ihr werdet keinen Erben haben.“ Das war wahr. Elia konnte das nicht leugnen. 

Ängstlich sah sie zu Lord Niklaas. Aber dieser sah weiterhin unerschütterlich aus. „Ich habe eine gesunde Schwester und einen gesunden Bruder, die Erben können. Weiteren Erben werden nicht von Nöten sein.“ Oh den Göttern sei Dank.

„Dann wünsche ich euch Glück für eure Ehe“, meinte Rhaegar verbissen und schien mit sich zu ringen keinen Wutanfall zu bekommen. „Ich muss darauf bestehen, dass die Hochzeit zeitnah stattfindet.“

Damit konnte Rhaegar sie nicht aus der Bahn werfen. Sie wäre bereit jeden Mann sofort zu heiraten, zu betten, wenn sie dafür ihre Tochter bekommen würde. Aber natürlich versuchte er es ihnen so unangenehm wie möglich zu machen.

„Amberly ist nicht weit von hier entfernt“, erklärte Lord Niklaas. „Wir werden unter dem Herzbaum heiraten, sobald wir auf der Insel angekommen sind. Ich nehme an ihr besteht auf einen Zeugen, euer Gnaden? Reicht das Wort eures Königsritters aus, der uns zum Schutz eurer Tochter begleiten wird?“

Elia konnte nicht anders als beeindruckt zu sein. Lord Niklaas war überaus klug. Er formulierte seine Worte so geschickt, dass der König nicht widersprechen konnte. Nicht ohne das Licht schlecht auf ihn zu rücken. Jetzt musste er einen weiteren Ritter aus seiner Königsgarde entbehren. 

„Richtig“, stimmte Rhaegar bemüht gleichgültig zu, klang dabei aber nur kalt. „Prinz Lewyn Martell wird zum Schutz seines Neffen hier bleiben müssen. Aber Ser-“

„Euer Gnaden“, rief Ser Jaime, trat neben ihnen hervor und kniete vor dem König. „Bitte erlaubt mir die Ehre zu übernehmen die Prinzessin Rhaenys zu schützen. Ich werde sie mit meinem Leben vor allen Gefahren beschützen.“

Um nicht zu lachen, biss sich Elia auf die Unterlippe. Ser Jaime war immer so aufgeregt, begeistert und enthusiastisch, um sich zu beweisen. Der irre König Aerys hatte seine Bitten immer abgelehnt. Seinem Ruf hatte sowas nicht mehr schaden können. Aber Rhaegar konnte nicht so einfach ablehnen. Sein Ruf beim kleinen Volk war zurzeit alles was er hatte. 

Gnädig nickte Rhaegar und verlor somit seine Geisel gegen Lord Lennister. „Ser Jaime Lennister ich beauftrage euch hiermit mit dem Schutz meiner Tochter, Prinzessin Rhaenys.“

Es war schwer nicht vor Glück zu springen. Das war eindeutig ein Sieg. Somit waren alle Themen besprochen und Rhaegar musste sie entlassen. Eine gewaltige Niederlage. Für ihn. Aber Elias Herz schmerzte bei dem Gedanken, dass sie ihren kleinen Aegon zurücklassen musste und das er immer eine Geisel für die Gerechtigkeit sein würde. 

 

**Königsmund, 281 n. A. E.**

Es war wie ein Wunder. Elia hatte Rhaenys auf den Armen und war dabei Königsmund zu verlassen. Ser Jaime stand bei ihnen. 

Neben ihnen stand Lady Bethyna, die den Bastard von Rhaegar auf den Armen hatte. Der Junge sah vollkommen wie ein Stark aus. „Amara wird den Kleinen lieben“, befand Lady Bethyna amüsiert. „Und Ashara wird ihn verwöhnen. Er sieht aus wie du, Ned.“

Stimmt. Der Bastard war zwar der Sohn des Königs, aber auch der Neffe von Lord Stark. Er würde sich gut um ihn kümmern. Arthur würde ihn beschützen. 

„Wer ist Amara?“, fragte Elia an Lord Niklaas gewandt, der den Jungen auch zu mögen schien. 

„Meine Schwester“, antwortete er ohne zu zögern. „Sie liebt Kinder.“ Dann wandte er sich an Lady Bethyna. „Beth, ich-“ „Du wirst mir helfen einen neuen Verlobten zu finden“, unterbrach sie ihn mit fester Stimme, ohne wirklich böse zu klingen. „Ich schaudere davor, welche Alternative mein Vater in seinem Ehrgeiz finden wird. Auf keinen Fall will ich Roose Bolton heiraten.“

Oh. Stimmt. Sie hatte dem Mädchen ihren Verlobten beraubt. „Dann kommt mit uns mit, Lady Bethyna“, erklärte Elia sicher. „Wir helfen euch einen Ehemann zu finden den ihr wollt. Vielleicht meinen Bruder.“ Elia würde alles tun, um Beide zu danke. Ihre Brüder würden das genauso sehen. Wenn Oberyn für irgendwas bereit wäre die Ehe einzugehen, dann für die Freiheit seiner Nichte. Zustimmend nickte Lady Bethyna. 

„Was ist mit euch, Ned?“, fragte Lord Niklaas. „Kommt ihr mit nach Amberly?“

Langsam nickte Ned. „Die Armee ist schon nach Norden zurückmarschiert“, berichtete Lord Stark. „Wir nehmen ein Schiff von Amberly nach Weißwasserhafen.“

Das bedeutete wohl, dass diese Gruppe noch eine kleine Weile zusammen bleiben würde. Eigenartigerweise fühlte Elia sich, trotz dass sie sich fast nur unter Fremden befand, so sicher wie schon lange nicht mehr. 

 

**Amberly, 281 n. A. E.**

Ohne Zweifel war Amberly der magischste Ort an dem Elia je gewesen war. Auf der Insel angekommen, war eine rote Burg von weitem schon sichtbar. Aber diese war umschlossen von riesigen Hecken. Das Labyrinth von Amberly, das auch auf dem Wappen von Haus Ruhmspeer abgebildet war. 

Als Lord Niklaas davor trat öffnete das Labyrinth sich und er erklärte ihnen, dass das Labyrinth sich nur für Mitglieder des Hauses öffnete, die dasselbe Blut hatten. Nie für sie. Aber so war es wohl auch einer der sichersten Orte der Welt. „Wir wurden noch nie erobert“, hatte Lord Niklaas ihnen erzählt. „Nicht von einem Sturmkönig, nicht von den Andalen und auch von keinem Targaryen.“

Verwirrt hatte Elia die Stirn gerunzelt. „Bedeutet das, dass Amberly eine unabhängige Insel ist?“

Lord Niklaas hatte sie überrascht angesehen, als hätte er darüber wirklich noch nie selbst nachgedacht. „Wir fühlen uns zum Norden zugehörig, obwohl wir geografisch immer zu den Sturmlanden gerechnet werden. Aber im Krieg stehen wir immer den Norden bei.“

„Aber… ähm… zahlt ihr beispielsweise Steuern?“, hatte Elia nachgefragt. Selbst sie hatte nie über die Insel Amberly nachgedacht. Sie war klein – sicher – aber nicht so klein. War jemand anderem in Westeros das bewusst? „Oder schwört ihr irgendwelche Gelübde.“

Amüsiert hatte Lord Niklaas sie angesehen. „Natürlich nicht“, hatte er geantwortet. „Unsere Insel funktioniert autark. Ebenso auch die Burg. Wir könnten tausend Jahre belagert werden und würden dennoch nicht aussterben. Daher schulden wir auch niemand etwas. Ihr seid hier vollkommen sicher Prinzessin.“

Ungläubig hatte Elia sich das Gelände um die Burg zeigen lassen. Die Burg an sich war viel kleiner als der Rote Bergfried, ebenso als Sonnspeer und die Wassergärten. Aber der umliegende Garten, die Felder sogar und der Tiergarten, konnten es von der Größe her mit einer Stadt aufnehmen. Hier brauchte man wahrlich keine Angst haben zu verhungern. 

Schließlich zeigte Lord Niklaas ihnen den Stolz der Insel. Auf einem kleinen See in der Mitte gab es eine kleine Insel auf der Einhörner grasten. Ein Steg führte hinüber zu einem Pavillon, von dem aus man die magischen Wesen, die als ausgestorben galten, beobachten konnte. Lord Niklaas erzählte ihnen von den Einhörnern, die oft wegen ihrer Magie in der freien Natur gejagt wurden waren und die sich nur von Kindern und jungen Mädchen anfassen ließen. Daher freute Rhaenys sich besonders, dass sie die silberweißen Geschöpfe streicheln konnte. 

Danach wurde sie Lady Branda Ruhmspeer vorgestellt, die mit ihrem jüngsten Sohn Gerwas zu ihnen kam und sie begrüßte. Anscheinend interessierte sie sich nicht für penible Vorstellungen, aber sie kniff ihren Sohn Niklaas in die Wange und tadelte ihn, dass er ihr noch nicht ihre neue Tochter vorgestellt hatte. Es berührte Elias Herz, als die Frau, statt einen Knicks zu machen, sie einfach in die Arme nahm. 

Ihr Sohn Gerwas war acht Jahre alt und freundete sich gleich mit ihrer Tochter Rhaenys an. Auf dem ungefährlichen Gelände konnten sie ungehindert spielen. Dennoch brach ihr Herz einen Augenblick, als Rhaenys mit dem Jungen davonlief. Jaime eilte ihnen hinterher. 

Am Abend schrieb sie zwei Briefe an ihre Brüder, Doran und Oberyn. Sie hoffte wirklich, dass die beiden zu ihrer Hochzeit kommen würden. 

 

**Amberly, 281 n. A. E.**

„Guten Abend“, grüßte Lord Niklaas sie. Elia stand auf dem Balkon des Esszimmers der obersten Etage. Von hier aus hatte man einen wundervollen Blick auf den Sonnenuntergang. „Gefällt euch die Aussicht?“

Elia konnte nicht anders als zu lächeln. „Sie ist wunderschön“, gab sie einfach zu. „Aber alles hier ist wunderschön. Ich bin überrascht, dass kaum einer diesen Ort kennt.“

Ihr zukünftiger Ehemann reichte ihr eine Tasse, in der eine warme braune Flüssigkeit war, die süßlich roch. Wie Schokolade?

„Wir bekommen nicht oft Besucher hier“, erzählte Lord Niklaas ihr. „Die meisten nehmen uns nicht war. Wir werden gern übersehen. Vielleicht denken sie auch, weil sie uns nicht erobern können, dass wir auch nichts mit ihnen zu tun haben wollen. Zumindest pflegen wir nur unsere Beziehungen mit dem Norden. Manchmal auch mit dem Grünen Tal. Das sind die einzigen Länder die den Alten Glauben praktizieren beziehungsweise ihn akzeptieren.“

Der Alte Glaube. In Dorne gab es diesen nicht. Zumindest glaubte sie nicht, dass ein Haus diesem Glauben folgte. Die meisten folgten entweder den Sieben oder den rhoynaischen Göttern. 

„Habt ihr Angst, dass weil ich aus Dorne bin, ich euren Glauben nicht akzeptieren werde?“

Lord Niklaas schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein“, antwortete er. „Darum mache ich mir keine Sorgen. Ihr habt eigentlich gar keine andere Wahl und das ist das Problem.“ Verwirrt sah sie ihren Verlobten an. „Ihr habt keine andere Wahl als mich gehabt und ich… ich hab noch nicht einmal gefragt, ob ihr mich heiraten wollt.“

Erst musste sie lächeln. Aber das allein reichte nicht aus, um ihre Gefühle zu beschreiben. Deswegen fing sie an zu lachen. Als sie sein verwirrtes Gesicht sah, beruhigte sie sich und erklärte ihr Verhalten: „Ihr habt mich gerettet, Lord Niklaas. Rhaegar Targaryen hat mich gedemütigt und wollte mich wie eine missbrauchte Ware nach Hause zurückschicken. Er hat mir alles genommen und er stellte mich vor eine unmögliche Situation. Als alle schwiegen, wie er es geplant hatte, da habt ihr gesprochen. Ihr habt mich gerettet und mir meine Tochter gegeben. Ihr habt mehr Courage und Freundlichkeit als alle anderen Lords und Ritter des Südens.“ Elia zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich kann gar nicht anders, als allein deswegen schon ein wenig verliebt in euch zu sein.“

Außerdem – auch wenn sie das nicht aussprach – war Lord Niklaas wirklich gutaussehend. Anders als Rhaegar schien er keinen melancholischen Blick zu haben, der ihn mysteriös wirken ließ. Tatsächlich wirkte er offen in seiner Art, ob es bei seinem freundlichen Lächeln oder seinem ernsten Stirnrunzeln war. Statt silberne lange Haare, hatte Lord Niklaas dunkle goldene Haare und blaue Augen, die am das glitzernde Meer erinnerten. Sein Gesicht war gut rasiert, aber es gab nichts Feminines darin. Sein Kinn war markant, seine Schultern breit und seine Muskeln mussten nicht durch eine Rüstung aufpoliert werden. 

Das Lächeln von Lord Niklaas war klein, aber es schien echt zu sein. „Prinzessin Elia, ich…“ Er stoppte kurz, dann aber sprach er mit feierlicher Stimme weiter: „Ich verspreche, dass ich euch ein guter Ehemann sein werde und eurer Tochter ein guter Vater.“ Lord Niklaas verneigte sich vor ihr. „Bitte fühlt euch hier wie Zuhause.“

Dankbar sah sie den Mann an, der als einziger von allen im Thronsaal gesprochen hatte. Lächelnd sah sie ihm nach, nahm einen Schluck von dem warmen Getränk und schaute wieder in den Sonnenuntergang. Seltsamerweise hatte sie sich schon lange nicht mehr so frei gefühlt und das obwohl die Burg von riesigen undurchdringlichen Hecken umgeben war. 

 

**Amberly, 281 n. A. E.**

„Dein Verlobter ist ein guter Schwertkämpfer“, gab Oberyn zu, der neben ihr auf eine Bank saß. Selbst der Trainingshof hier wirkte wie ein Garten, ein kleines Paradies. „Schade, dass er Rhaegar nicht zum Zweikampf herausgefordert hat.“

Es war kein Groll gegen Lord Niklaas, sondern gegen den neuen König, den Oberyn zeigte. Doran und Oberyn hatten ihren Verlobten brüderlich und dankbar umarmt, sobald sie angekommen waren. Auch hatte ihr Bruder ohne Zögern zugestimmt Lady Bethyna zu heiraten, der er ebenfalls sehr dankbar war.

Gerade trainierten Lord Niklaas und Ser Arthur zusammen. Es hatte sich gezeigt, dass Lord Niklaas ein ebenso talentierter Schwertkämpfer war, wie Ser Arthur. Nie hätte sie gedacht, dass es einen Mann geben würde, der an die Fähigkeiten, des Schwerts des Morgens, auch nur heranreichen konnte. Aber beide waren absolut brillant. Kein Kampf zeigte wer besser war. Sie schenkten sich nichts. Mal gewann Lord Niklaas, ein anderes Mal Ser Arthur. Es war als würden sie tanzen. Selbst Elia, die nichts von Gewalt und Schwertkämpfen hielt, konnte sich der Faszination und der Schönheit ihrer Bewegungen nicht entziehen. 

„Ich bin nur froh, dass wir überhaupt aus Königsmund mit Rhaenys herausgekommen sind“, meinte Elia bedrückt und dennoch entschlossen. „Ich werde nie wieder an diesen Ort zurückkehren.“

Natürlich wusste Elia nicht ob sie das konnte. Ihr Sohn Aegon war dort und blieb eine Geisel. Ein Gefangener in seinem eigenen Zuhause, wo er der Erbe sein sollte. Aber sie konnte Rhaenys nicht mehr dorthin bringen, da sie sich nie sicher sein konnte, ob sie auch wieder weg konnten. 

„Dafür werden sie büßen!“

Beruhigend legte sie eine Hand auf den Arm ihres jüngeren Bruders. „Beruhig dich“, mahnte sie ihn. „Wir brauchen Zeit und Verbündete. Irgendwann kommt unsere Rache, aber jetzt noch nicht. Erst einmal müssen wir unsere Beziehungen mit dem Norden festigen.“

„Mit dem Norden?“, empörte Oberyn sich. „Ihre Dame ist jetzt Königin! Sie hat deinen Platz weggenommen.“

„Schon“, stimmte Elia wage zu. „Aber das ist vor allem auf Rhaegars besessenen Geist gewachsen. Außerdem hat der Norden, speziell Lord Stark, sich von Königin Lyanna distanziert. Sie machen sie verantwortlich für den Tod von Lord Rickard, Lord Brandon und all ihrer gefallenen Landsleute. Sie haben ihr Kind genommen, um sich selbst zu schützen, da sie den Targaryens und ihr nicht trauen. Damit können sie unsere Verbündeten werden. Außerdem haben können wir sowohl das Grüne Tal, als auch die Westlande auf unsere Seite ziehen.“

„Die Westlande?“, fragte Oberyn nach und folgte ihrem Blick, der auf Jaime gerichtet war. Jaime schaute voller Begeisterung auf Lord Niklaas und Ser Arthur, die wohl seine beiden größten Vorbilder waren. 

 

**Amberly, 281 n. A. E.**

„Ich nehme diesen Mann“, stimmte Elia vor dem Herzbaum zu und der Kuss, den Lord Niklaas ihr daraufhin gab, war viel zu kurz.

Gemeinsam beteten sie vor dem Herzbaum und obwohl Elia den Alten Göttern nicht folgte, betete sie dennoch um Glück in ihrer Ehe. Es war keine Ehe, wie man sie sonst schloss. Voller Hoffnung für die Zukunft, die man sich aufbaute. Kinder standen nicht für sie in Aussicht und der Schatten ihrer letzten Ehe stand über ihnen. 

Dennoch gab es eine wunderschöne, wenn auch kleine Hochzeitsfeier. Es gab die Spezialität des Hauses als Nachtisch. Kandierte Früchte. 

Am fröhlichsten war ihre Tochter. Rhaenys trug ein silbernes glitzerndes Kleid, mit dem sie sich wie eine Prinzessin – die sie auch war – fühlen konnte. Glücklich lief sie hinter Gerwas im Saal herum und tanzte sogar mit dem doppelt so alten Jungen. Wenn die beiden sich weiter so gut verstanden, würde Elia irgendwann an Lord Niklaas den Vorschlag machen die beiden zu verloben. Gerwas war jetzt der Erbe des Hauses und ihre Tochter wäre an seiner Seite, wie auch sie, für immer auf der Insel sicher. 

Anders als ihr letztes Hochzeitsfest endete die Feier nicht in dem beschämenden Brauch für sie, dass sie gebettet wurden. Stattdessen erhob Lord Niklaas sich gemeinsam mit ihr und verabschiedete sich von seinen Gäste. Sicher gab es immer noch einige Jubelrufe und ein paar dumme Sprüche, aber keiner riss ihr das Kleid von den Schultern. 

Zum ersten Mal führte Lord Niklaas sie in ihre gemeinsamen Gemächer, da der Norden wie auch Dorne nichts von getrennten Gemächern hielt. Als die Tür verschlossen war, bemerkte sie seine Unsicherheit. „Prinzessin, ich-“ Da Elia kein Interesse daran hatte, dass er sich entschuldigte oder sie schonen wollte, schlang sie ihre Arme um ihn und küsste ihn mit aller Leidenschaft auf den Mund. In den letzten Wochen hatte sich in ihr eine Menge Gefühle in ihr aufgebaut. 

Auch als sie von ihm abließ, ließ sie ihm keine Chance, ihr einen Ausweg anzubieten, sondern drehte sich um und hielt ihr offenes Haar nach oben. „Helft ihr mir mit meinem Kleid?“

 

**Amberly, 281 n. A. E.**

„Wie ich bin schwanger?“

Ungläubig sah sie Lady Amara, die Schwester von Niklaas an, die angereist war, während Lord Stark abgereist war. Lady Amara war Heilerin und hatte angeboten sie wegen ihres Unwohlseins zu untersuchen. 

„Ihr seid halt schwanger“, meinte Lady Amara und schien unsicher zu sein. „Ihr habt doch mit meinen Bruder-“

„Ja, das habe ich“, bestätigte Elia ihr und erleichterte somit ihre Gefühle. Lady Amara war wie Niklaas. Sehr anständig und diskret zu solchen Themen. „Aber ich kann nicht mehr schwanger werden.“

Verwundert sah Lady Amara jetzt zu ihr auf. „Wer hat das gesagt? Wieso?“ „Großmaester Pycelle hat es mir nach meiner letzten Geburt gesagt“, erzählte Elia ihr. „Ich lag danach sechs Monate im Bett und er hat mich mehrmals untersucht. Ich bin unfruchtbar.“

„Oh, nun er hat eine falsche Diagnose gestellt“, befand Lady Amara einfach ruhig. „Ihr seid jetzt schwanger und zwischenzeitlich habt ihr doch euer Mondblut bekommen, oder?“

Elia runzelte die Stirn. Sie erinnerte sich an die ekelhaften Untersuchungen. Von allen Maestern war ihr Großmaester Pycelle immer an unliebsten gewesen. Aber sie hatte nie an seinem Können gezweifelt. „Ja“, antwortete sie schließlich. 

Freundlich lächelte Amara sie an. „Dann wart ihr nie unfruchtbar. Die schwierige Geburt hat vielleicht zu diesem Fehlschluss beigetragen. Aber ihr seid schwanger und in sechs Monaten bekommt ihr ein Kind.“

Mit Schrecken erinnerte sich Elia an die Geburten von Rhaenys und Aegon. Alle hatten ihr immer gesagt, dass sie zart war und schlussendlich, dass sie keine weitere Geburt überleben würde. Aber sie war schwanger! Rhaenys und Aegon waren ihr größtes Glück gewesen! Niklaas war auch ihr Glück und ihm ein Kind zu geben… Elia hielt eine Hand auf ihren Bauch. Sie wünschte sich dieses Kind so sehr. Auch wenn sie dabei ihr Leben lassen würde. 

„Keine Sorge“, sprach Lady Amara beruhigend. „Frauen bekommen Kinder schon seit Urzeiten. Ihr macht euch sicher Sorgen wegen eurer vorherigen Geburt.“ So war es. „Aber ich werde euch ein Stärkungsmittel geben. Es gibt in Amberly genug Heiler und ich werde auch aus Hohenehr für eure Geburt anreisen.“ Stimmt, sie war mit Lord Arryn verlobt wurden. „Ihr braucht euch keine Sorgen machen. Ihr seid bei bester Gesundheit.“

Am Abend brachte Niklaas eine Tasse dampfenden Tee aufs Zimmer. Erst glaubte sie es sei Mondtee, aber es roch zu süßlich dafür. „Was ist das?“, fragte sie verwundert nach. „Kein Mondtee oder sowas? Ich will dieses Kind.“ „Nein, es ist ein Stärkungsmittel“, antwortete Niklaas. „Eine Spezialität meines Hauses. Hier ist noch jedes Kind gesund auf die Welt gekommen und keine Frau ist dabei gestorben.“

Skeptisch zu der Wahrheit der Aussage, trank sie dennoch das Getränk. Es schmeckte gut und schien nichts Schlimmes in ihr auszulösen. 

„Wieso eine Spezialität eures Hauses?“, erkundigte Elia sich interessiert. „Amberly betrieb keinen Handel, hatte aber interessante Produkte, für die sich Westeros und auch Essos wohl interessieren würden.“

„Wegen den Einhörnern“, erklärte Niklaas ruhig. „Es ist abgeriebener Staub von Einhörnern darin. Ich hab dir doch erzählt, dass sie magische Eigenschaften haben. Dafür wurden sie gejagt. Wir nutzen nur die Dinge, die sie uns einfach geben. Staub vom Einhorn hilft bei Geburten. Soweit ich weiß auch bei Magenschmerzen und Fieber.“

Ungläubig sah sie ihren Ehemann an. Er… aber es gab Einhörner. Wieso sollte dann nicht auch die heilende Wirkung wahr sein? Entweder es half oder sie würde ihr Leben bei der Geburt geben. So oder so, sie hatte sich für das Kind entschieden. 

 

**Amberly, 282 n. A. E.**

Oberyn reiste zur Geburt an und sagte ihr nochmals, wie dumm sie war. Er glaubte nicht dass sie überleben würde. 

Merkwürdigerweise war Elia guter Hoffnung. Ihr Bauch war dick und dennoch konnte sie sich immer noch bewegen. In den beiden letzten Schwangerschaften hatte man ihr angeordnet, die letzten Monate das Bett nicht zu verlassen. 

Etwas skeptischer war Ashara, die Lady von Winterfell, ihre beste Freundin. Immer noch war Elia fassungslos, dass Ashara ihr Glück bekommen hatte und mit ihrem Ned zusammen war. Die beiden hatten bereits zwei Kinder und jetzt erwartete Ashara das nächste. 

Am optimistischsten war Amara, die sich überhaupt keine Sorgen zu machen schien. Sie war jetzt die Lady von Hohenehr und ihr Mann schwebte nah bei ihr, selbst um ihre Schwangerschaft besorgt, um die sich Amara auch nicht kümmerte. 

Elia rechnete die Dinge für die Zukunft aus. Der Norden war mit Amberly verbunden und pflegte mit dem Grünen Tal eine feste Freundschaft seit dreihundert Jahren. Durch Haus Ruhmspeer waren auch das Grüne Tal und Dorne miteinander verbunden. Lord Arryn hatte sehr viele Nichten. Die jüngste, Lady Sirsha Waynwald, sollte Jaime Lennister heiraten. Lord Lennister hatte zugestimmt, dass sie geeignet war. Damit waren sie auch mit den Westlanden verbunden. All ihre Kinder, die noch kommen würden, würden zum Teil miteinander aufwachsen. Das waren bereits vier starke Länder. Vier von fünf. Ihre Beziehungen mussten noch wachsen. 

In Königsmund gab es einen Umschwung durch Rhaegar als König. Er hatte seinen Kleinen Rat zusammengestellt und versuchte alle Böswilligkeiten seines auszugleichen, wofür er seine eigenen einbaute. Rhaegar hatte einen Mann mit schlechtem Ruf zum Ritter der Königsgarde ernannt. Sein Name war Gregor Clegane und es gab Gerüchte, dass er seinen eigenen Bruder ins Feuer gestoßen hatte und sogar seine Schwester sollte er auf dem Gewissen haben. 

Die Tullys waren weiter bestraft wurden. Zumindest glaubte Elia für keinen Moment, dass sie sich freiwillig für ihre Ehemänner entschieden hatten – treue Gefolgsleute der Targaryens. Lady Catelyn Tully war mit Willerich Muton verheiratet wurden, einem Feigling der schon immer gern in Gegenwart von höheren Menschen gekuscht hatte. Lady Lysa dagegen war mit Monford Velaryon verheiratet wurden, ein weiterer Speichellecker von Haus Targaryen. Wie Gerüchte besagten hatte Lady Lysa bereits eine Fehlgeburt gehabt. 

Dagegen hatte Lady Cersei erst vor einer Woche goldene Zwillinge geboren. Sie mussten in der Hochzeitsnacht entstanden sein, vermutete Elia und würden sicher ihre einzigen Kinder bleiben. Jon Connington hatte nur eine Liebe und die gehörte König Rhaegar. Der Mann hatte sich noch nie für Frauen interessiert, obwohl er wohl selbst gern eine wäre, damit er mit Rhaegar zusammen sein konnte. 

Am liebsten saß Elia im Pavillon und schaute ihrer Tochter Rhaenys dabei zu, wie sie mit den Einhörnern spielte und sie fütterte. Dabei legte sie ihre Hände auf ihren Bauch und fragte sich, wie die Zukunft ihrer Tochter aussehen würde, wenn sie starb. Sicher würde Rhaegar sie zurückfordern. Würde Niklaas sie einfach hergeben? Sie glaubte nicht. Nicht aus Profit, sondern weil er sie beschützen würde. Er hatte gesehen wie wahnsinnig Rhaegar war. Aber dann würde es Krieg geben… doch Amberly war ein sicherer Ort. Dennoch… ihr Tod würde einiges Chaos auslösen, denn auch Dorne würde sich nicht einfach so zurücklehnen. Leicht streichelte sie über ihren Bauch. Sie wollte dass ihr Kind lebte, aber sie wollte auch nicht sterben. Nicht das sie nicht bereit war für Kind zu sterben, doch es wäre viel leichter, wenn sie beide überleben würden. Dafür betete sie zu den Göttern. 

 

**Amberly, 282 n. A. E.**

Es war die einfachste Geburt, die Elia je erlebt hat. Bei sich selbst und auch bei anderen. Elia musste nur ein paarmal pressen und schon war das Kind draußen, ohne dass sie dabei in Ohnmacht fiel und den Rest nicht mehr mitbekam. Sie sah, wie Amara die Nabelschnur durchschnitt und dann etwas sagte, dass noch nie jemand zu ihr gesagt hatte: „Es ist ein gesunder Junge. Nimm ihn einen Moment in den Arm, Elia. Ich werde ihn gleich waschen.“

In die Arme. Sie durfte tatsächlich ihren Sohn in die Arme nehmen. Glücklich schloss sie ihr Kind, dass mit Blut und Schleim überzogen war in die Arme. Niklaas kam herein und setzte sich zu ihnen ans Bett. 

„Elia und das Kind sind beide wohlauf. Und bevor jemand wieder etwas dummes darüber verbreitet – Sie muss zwar etwa eine Woche das Bett hüten, aber danach kann sie wieder aufstehen. Unfruchtbar ist sie übrigens auch nicht. Wenn ihr wollt, könnt ihr weitere Kinder haben.“

Ungläubig sah sie ihre Schwägerin an, aber dann musste sie lachen. Weitere Kinder. Das war kaum zu glauben. Ein Traum. 

„Wie willst du, dass wir ihn nennen, Elia?“, fragte Niklaas sie behutsam. „Bist du mit einem nordischen Namen einverstanden? Vielleicht Thorin oder Willam. Oder nach deinem Vater.“

Lächelnd sah sie auf eines der schönsten Geschöpfe dieser Welt hinab. „Thorin gefällt mir“, sagte sie glücklich und musste ihre Tränen wegdrücken. Ihr Hals schnürte sich zu, wie sie daran dachte, dass ihr Sohn Aegon einfach benannt und getauft wurde, ohne dass sie überhaupt etwas davon mitbekommen hatte. „Es hört sich wie der Name eines Kriegers an.“

„Dann Thorin“, stimmte Niklaas glücklich zu und sie spürte seine Lippen an ihrer Stirn. „Er ist perfekt.“

„Perfekt“, bestätigte sie ihm. Ihr Leben schien gerade perfekt zu sein. 

 

**Amberly, 282 n. A. E.**

„Dann ist Thorin jetzt der Erbe von Amberly“, stellte Oberyn fest. „Ist der Junge traurig?“

„Gerwas?“, fragte Elia nach. „Nein, ich glaub er wusste nicht einmal in welcher Situation er kurzzeitig war. Es ist fast schon schade. Ich hatte gehofft Gerwas und Rhaenys würden heiraten, sodass sie hier für immer in Sicherheit leben können.“

Oberyn verstand sofort was sie meinte, rückte näher zu ihr und nahm ihre Hand in seine. „Wir werden einen sicheren Platz für Rhaenys finden. Sie könnte irgendwann Quentyn heiraten und Dorne in Sicherheit sein.“

„Ja, vielleicht“, meinte Elia nachdenklich. „Thorin ist jetzt der Erbe. Mein Sohn.“ Sie sah ihrem Bruder ins Gesicht. „Ich habe einen gesunden Sohn zur Welt gebracht und jeder Heiler hier bestätigt mir, dass es ungefährlich ist ein weiteres Kind zu bekommen.“

Der Blick ihres Bruders verfinsterte sich. „Das zeigt nur wie niederträchtig die Targaryens sind und wie viel in Königsmund schief gelaufen ist. Maester Pycelle ist nicht qualifiziert oder vielleicht liegt es an den Genen der Targaryens.“

Vielleicht an beiden und daran, dass Elia nicht die stärkste Frau war. Aber stark genug um Kinder zu kriegen, auch wenn das immer bezweifelt wurde. Das hatte man als Grund für ihre Scheidung angegeben. 

„Irgendwann will ich Rhaegar mit meinem Sohn gegenüberstehen und ihm zeigen, dass er mich zu Unrecht verstoßen hat.“

Leicht drückte Oberyn ihre Hand. „Das wirst du.“

 

**Wassergärten, 288 n. A. E.**

„Prinzessin Sansa“, sagte Elia lächelnd zu ihrer Nichte, die einen perfekten Knicks machte. „Ihr seid groß geworden und solch ausgefertigte Manieren. Deine Mutter muss stolz auf dich sein.“

Bethyna lächelte sie an, während Sansa errötete. „Ihr müsstet sie mal reiten sehen. Sie beschämt ihre Cousins“, lobte ihre Schwägerin ihr Kind. „Und du Eliava? Magst du auch Pferde?“

Sofort versteckte Eliava sich hinter Elias Kleid. Ihre zweijährige Tochter war noch sehr schüchtern. „Einhörner“, flüsterte sie. „Ich mag Einhörner.“

Lächelnd sahen Elia und Bethyna einander an. In den Jahren waren die beiden, gute Freundinnen geworden. Sie wussten sehr viel voneinander und tauschten sich immer wieder aus. Besonders wenn sie ihren Kindern beim Spielen zusahen. 

„Dann hat er es wirklich wahr gemacht?“, fragte Bethyna entsetzt nach. Sie hielt ihr Neugeborenes, Obella, in den Armen. „Aegon ist doch noch so jung.“

Traurig blickte Elia hinab. „Königin Lyanna erwartet wieder ein Kind. Auch ohne ihren Sohn Jon im Norden hat Rhaegar damit wieder drei Kinder. Genug für seine Prophezeiung. Aegon ist da überflüssig und ihn an die Mauer zu schicker erspart ihn eine Menge Thronstreitigkeiten.“

„Es gibt immer noch Jaehaerys und Aemon.“

„Jon“, korrigierte sie den Namen, da Jaehaerys niemals mit seinem richtigen Namen angesprochen werden wollte. „Der Ashara seine Mutter nennt und nichts mit seinem Targaryen-Blut zu tun haben will. Das wird nur ein Problem sein, wenn Rhaegar ihn wieder haben will, aber das bezweifle ich. Ich glaube Rhaegar hat ihn abgeschrieben, sobald Lord Stark ihn mitgenommen hatte und er mit Aemon einen Ersatz hatte. Ihm geht es nicht wirklich um seine Kinder.“

Elia hätte nie mit seinem Desinteresse gerechnet. Sie hatte gedacht, dass er alles tun würde, um Rhaenys wiederzubekommen. Aber er wollte sie nicht einmal sehen. Jetzt wusste sie, dass es Rhaegar einzig und allein darum gegangen war, eine Geisel zu haben. Sie war froh, dass Rhaenys mittlerweile Niklaas als Vater bezeichnete. 

„Lyanna wird das wahrscheinlich etwas anders sehen“, bemerkte Bethyna. „Wenn noch etwas von ihrem Starrsinn übrig ist, dann wird sie sich für Jon aussprechen.“

Vielleicht. Aber Elia glaubte nicht, dass es viel bringen würde. „Du warst mit Lyanna befreundet, oder?“ Sie hatte diese Frage bisher noch nie gestellt. 

Bethynas Gesicht verfinsterte sich, wie Elia es erwartet hatte. Deswegen hatte sie es nie zur Sprache gebracht. „Wir waren sogar beste Freundinnen“, korrigierte Bethyna sie. „Ich wurde als Begleiterin für Lyanna nach Winterfell geschickt, genauso wie Amara. Amara war unser Bindeglied. Sie war klug, musikalisch und im Gegensatz zu uns war sie ganz von Natur aus die perfekte Dame. So gut vom Charakter, dass niemand ihr böse sein konnte. Doch Lyanna und ich waren etwas wilder. Obwohl, vielleicht war auch nur Lyanna wild. Ich wäre nie von allein darauf gekommen, mich gegen irgendwelche Regeln aufzubegehren. Sie aber schon. Wir teilten unsere Liebe zu Pferden und wenn sie vorschlug, dass wir ausreiten sollten, dann hab ich zugestimmt.“ Bethyna runzelte die Stirn. „Mit ihr hab ich oft nicht an Konsequenzen gedacht. Dann wurde Lyanna mit Robert Baratheon verlobt und wir… wir hatten den Plan auch dann zusammen zu sein. Also bat ich meinen Vater, mich auch als Verlobte für einen Sturmlord vorzuschlagen. Der einzige mit alten Glauben war Niklaas, der Erbe von Amberly, der auch noch Lyannas Cousin war. Aber während ich mich mit meinem zukünftigen Leben abfinden konnte, ihm sogar glücklich entgegen sah, schien Lyanna… sie hasste Robert. Das war ein offenes Geheimnis. Dennoch hätte ich nie vermutet… ich meine wir hatten Pläne! Wir wollten eine Pferdezucht in den Sturmlanden starten. Wir wollten unsere Kinder miteinander heiraten! Aber sie…“

Traurig sah Elia zu ihrer Freundin. Bethyna und Königin Lyanna waren beste Freundinnen gewesen, so wie Ashara und sie. Aber ihre Freundschaft hatte den Krieg nicht überlebt. 

„Der Norden hat viele Verluste gehabt. Meine Familie persönlich sogar. Aus unserem Nebenzweig und… und meine Schwester war in Lord Brandon verliebt. Das klingt blöd, aber… mein jüngerer Bruder Rickard, wir haben ihn nach Lord Rickard Stark benannt. Mein Vater hatte immer große Ambitionen, aber wir waren dem Haus Stark auch immer loyal. Wir haben mit ihnen gelitten und auch wenn ich mit Oberyn sehr glücklich bin, so… es war doch unser Plan zusammen eine Zukunft aufzubauen. Sie hat… sie hat nicht nur alles hinter sich gelassen, sondern ist dabei auch über meine Träume getrampelt.“ Ihre Lippen wurden schmal. „Ich kann ihr das nicht vergeben.“ Niemand im Norden würde Königin Lyanna vergeben. Sie hatte sich selbst zum schlimmsten Feind gemacht. 

Elia wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte. Dafür gab es vielleicht auch keine richtigen Worte. Stattdessen lächelte sie und fragte: „Hat Tauriel eigentlich schon mit ihrem Tanzunterricht begonnen?“

Jetzt konnte Bethyna gar nicht anders als zu lächeln und antwortete mit leichterer Stimmung: „Ja und sie hasst es.“

 

**Amberly, 289 n. A. E.**

„Es tut mir so leid“, sagte Amara ihr, als Elia wieder aufwachte. Nein. Was war geschehen? „Er lag falsch herum, weswegen ich einen Kaiserschnitt machen musste.“ Amara deckte ihren Bauch auf, wo eine lange Narbe war. „Ich hab die Gebärmutter auch mit rausnehmen müssen. Diesmal ist es wohl wahr. Du wirst keine Kinder mehr bekommen können.“

Entsetzt, weil sie immer noch keine Antwort hatte, packte Elia ihre Schwägerin panisch an den Schultern. „Was ist mit dem Jungen? Du hast gesagt es ist ein Junge. Sag mir was mit meinem Sohn passiert ist!“

Verwirrt sah Amara sie an. „Deinem Sohn? Ihm geht es gut. Er liegt da drüben.“ Dabei deutete Amara auf die Krippe. „Ich hol ihn dir.“

Erleichtert schaute Elia auf ihren goldhaarigen Jungen, als er in ihren Armen lag. Alle ihre Kinder von Niklaas hatten blonde Haare bekommen mit mehr oder weniger dunkler Haut. Der Junge hatte blaue Augen, weswegen Elia vermutete, dass sich daran nicht viel ändern würde – auch wenn alle Kinder blaue Augen haben sollten. Denn Eliava hatte gleich von Geburt an braune Augen gehabt. 

„Dominik“, sagte Elia entschieden. „Niklaas und ich haben beschlossen, dass er Dominik heißen soll, bei einem Jungen.“ 

Niklaas war mit den anderen Männern in den Krieg gezogen. Er hatte sich der nördlichen Armee angeschlossen, nicht der Königlichen. 

 

**Casterlystein, 289 n. A. E.**

Lord Tywin Lennister hatte ein Turnier in Lennishort gegeben. Nicht wie der König sich einbildete zur Feier des Sieges über die Eisenmänner, sondern weil sein Sohn nach einem Jahrzehnt nach Casterlystein zurückgekehrt war. Auch wenn es offiziell nur war, um Elia und Rhaenys zu begleiten. Aber Elia hatte es gerne so eingefädelt. 

Der strengte Lord von Casterlystein sah sogar fast freundlich aus, während er sich mit seinen Enkelkindern beschäftigte. 

Elia beobachtete lächelnd wie Freyah Tully, die Tochter von Brynden Tully und Rhaella Targaryen, vor den Wachen weglief und dabei unter die Tische krabbelte. Sie war ein kleiner roter Blitz mit vielen altklugen Kommentaren, wie Elia bereits mitbekommen hatte. 

Es war auch das Eröffnungsfest, bei dem Elia zum ersten Mal nach acht Jahren Rhaegar Targaryen wieder gegenüber stand. Wie es die Höflichkeit verlangte, machte Elia einen Knicks und ihre Tochter Eliava – gerade einmal drei Jahre alt – machte es ihr nach. 

Erst schien Rhaegar ihre Kinder gar nicht zu bemerken, weswegen Elia sie lächelnd vorstellte: „Euer Gnaden, ihr erinnert euch sicher an meinen Mann, Lord Niklaas Ruhmspeer.“ Rhaegar gab ihn nur ein knappes Nicken. „Und das sind unsere Kinder. Unser Sohn Thorin und unsere Tochter Eliava.“ Erstaunt weiteten sich jetzt Rhaegars Augen und er sah sie mit deutlicher Überraschung an. „Ihr habt noch zwei Kinder bekommen?“ „Drei sogar“, korrigierte Elia ihn nur zu gern. „Aber mein jüngster ist erst zwei Monate alt und damit zu jung zum reisen.“

Rhaegars Miene wurde undurchdringlich und er sah an ihr vorbei, zu der jungen Dame neben ihr. „Rhaenys“, erkannte er. „Meine Tochter.“

Ruhig machte Rhaenys einen Knicks. „Euer Gnaden“, sagte sie fast schon feindselig. „Es ist eine Ehre euch kennenzulernen.“ Aber Rhaegar ignorierte ihren Ton und sagte etwas, dass Elia wieder in Rage versetzte: „Rhaenys, ich lade dich für das nächste Jahr ein, mich in Königsmund zu besuchen. Es wird dir dort sicher gefallen und du kannst deine Geschwister kennenlernen.“

Wie konnte er es wagen?!

Doch Rhaenys machte einfach wieder nur einen Knicks. „Wie großzügig von euch, euer Gnaden“, meinte Rhaenys, doch ihr Ton vermittelte das Gegenteil. „Aber ich habe schon eine Einladung von Haus Stark nach Winterfell zugesagt. Außerdem will ich dort meine beiden Brüder besuchen.“

Gut gesagt. Rhaegars Gesicht wurde finster und er musste mit ansehen, wie seine älteste Tochter ihm einfach den Rücken zukehrte. Wie wunderbar es war, einfach frei weggehen zu können. 

Auch Elia tat das, mit einem siegreichen Lächeln. Dabei wusste Rhaegar noch nicht einmal wie weit er verloren hatte. Er hatte keine Ahnung davon, dass sie dabei waren die Weite für sich zu gewinnen, da er selbst Margaery Tyrell als Braut für seinen Sohn abgelehnt hatte. Dass sie Haus Hohenturm für sich gewonnen hatte, da Benjen Stark Lady Lynesse geheiratet hatte und sie hatten Haus Tarly hinter sich, weil Samwell Tarly als Knappe für Lord Stark diente. Ebenso wusste er nichts von den Verhandlungen zwischen Haus Arryn und Haus Tyrell, um eine Ehe zwischen dem Erben von Hohenehr und Lady Margaery. Ihm war nicht klar, dass Oberyns älteste Tochter Obara einen Nordlord namens Jorah Mormont geheiratet hatte und Lady Nymeria Tyrion Lennister heiraten würde. Er hatte nicht die leiseste Ahnung, dass Elia dabei war mit ihren Brüdern und ihren Freunden ein Netz um die Targaryens zu spannen, das sie zerquetschen würde. 

Doch es war noch nicht soweit. Dennoch war Elia frei zu gehen. Ihre Rache würde noch früh genug kommen.


End file.
